


Lost In Time

by SilberFelx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandoned Timelines, Crossing Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timeline Shenanigans, basically when Byleth divine pulses they abandon the timeline theyre in, just a lot of timeline stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: Another mistake.Another Divine Pulse.By now, Byleth is used to this power, even while trying to not use it too often.What they don't know is that this power is more than simply rewinding time, something not even Sothis could have known.----------------------------------------------Divine Pulsing is hopping to another timeline. Byleth leaves behind an empty shell of themselves and despair to their friends everytime they do it.Because of their continuous usage, those lost timelines start drifting closer together...
Kudos: 17





	Lost In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please someone stop me from posting even more now stories and make me complete old ones first.

With her head held high, Edelgard von Hresvelg descended the stairs down to the Imperial Palace's dungeon.

It had been an awful week for everyone in Fódlan. The war had reached an all time high of casualties as the Kingdom launched an all-out strike against Enbarr, led by the King himself, with Byleth at his side. They had torn through the land of Adrestia like a cutting gale, taking out all her attempts to stop them.

Her heart ached as she thought of all the allies she had lost in battle, but her gaze remained stern. She never allowed herself to feel again. She had prepared herself for this, trying to stay away from her classmates as to not get attached.

Still, it seemed like a waste for all of them to fall in battle.

She hissed as her entire body ached from her transformation in the final battle. Something in her had died at that moment, and it had felt easier to think of everyone as mere obstacles in her path to a better future. She hated herself for how little she felt when her abnormal claws pierced Dimitri's heart and magic flared up in her palm to further desecrate the boy who had been her friend a life ago.

But there was no time for this. She knew the power she had used would be needed to bring an end to this war now, especially to take out her true enemies hiding in the shadows, but it would shorten her lifespan the more she used it. She would have to find someone trustworthy to continue this path for her soon.

But before her inevitable death that would leave her rotting in the flames of Aillel (she knew just how much hatred was directed towards her and did not expect a merciful end), there were some answers she wanted. Answers she would get.

Subconsciously, her hand slowly grabbed the handle of the professor's sword, the Sword of the Creator; now that the Crest Stone had found its way back into the weapon, it lit up when resonating with her Crest of Flames. Ironically, she had to silently thank one of the Slitherer's goons who hadn't quite recognized what the stone was when they found it inside of Byleth's corpse. As thanks, Edelgard cut their head off for not following her command to properly bury the dead.

Finally, she saw the stairs ending and a room opening up. The silence was eerie, but the prisoners knew better than to make noise, as the cruel beasts lingering in Edelgard's shadow drew glee from every moan of pain they could steal from slowly dying bodies.

Without hesitation, she approached the cell Rhea was locked into. The woman slightly raised her head, blinked, and then her eyes went wide.

"Mother?" her sickly, cracking voice asked. While it did irritate Edelgard, she didn't show it and simply continued coming closer.

Rhea's face fell and twisted into exhausted, desperate hatred.

"You", she tried to spit, then eyed the Sword of the Creator at her side. Confusion ran through her, then fear, as she realised what the faint orange glow meant.

"Me." Edelgard fixated her with cold eyes. "Tell me, Rhea, why do I have a feeling you know why this Crest Stone was residing by Byleth's heart?"

"As though I would answer a filthy traitor, a heretic desecrating the dead to get her way!" Even without her usual voice, Rhea's presence and expression still made those words have impact, but Edelgard simply shook her head.

"I was not the one to discovered this stone, nor was I the one to give the order to. To speak the truth, I did not know anything about it - although a lot of things make sense now." How the professor was able to use a Heroes' Relic despite that Relic not having the Crest Stone had always bothered her. "Now, will you give me an answer or do I have to use force?"

Defiantly, Rhea looked away and kept her mouth shut. Edelgard waited a moment longer, then turned to leave. She would deal with this later; there were a few days left before they would launch the assault on Garreg Mach.

Climbing the stairs, she felt something shift inside her and a shudder went down her spine. Strange. She would have to ask one of the new Agarthan generals if they had been conducting some kind of dark magic again later.

When Edelgard arrived in her throne room, she froze. In front of her was a picture that felt so unnatural and out of place and just plain impossible, especially considering she herself and Dimitri, the man she had killed herself, were involved.

But this Dimitri was different than the one she had murdered. This one was more like the Dimitri she had met during the battle at Gronder Field, acting on instinct and for nothing but cruel revenge, taking delight in feeling blood against his skin. He was hacking his lance into a corpse that looked like her, laughing maniacally, snarling insults at the dead body as he ripped of the head and threw it in her direction.

Violet eyes met each other, both pairs the same dead stare, as the head of this other Edelgard landed before her feet, the ugly crack on impact shooting waves of nausea through her body.

Dimitri turned to her and started. His single eye, just as dead as her own, sparkled with something for just the fraction of a second. Had that been... fear?

"Another ghost to haunt me?" he hissed, freeing his lance with a disgusting wet noise as blood clung to the shaft, the movement tearing the body apart even more.

Another person came up next to him. It was Ingrid, though her right arm was nothing more than a stump and she had a nasty deep scar across her face. Her face was cold and emotionless, just like that of Edelgard, who now held onto the Sword of the Creator in case a fight broke out.

"She seems to be real, Your Highness", Ingrid simply stated. At that, Dimitri's face twisted into a wide, toothy grin, eye oozing bloodlust.

"Good", he growled, "I was just getting tired of slashing this one apart!"

With a primal noise as a warcry, he sprinted towards Edelgard, the tip of Areadhbar aimed at her throat.

"I'll hang this one above my throne!"


End file.
